


Chance Meeting

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Tsuna agrees to help hand out some fliers as a favor to his mother, what he wished he had known in advance was that he was required to wear a girl's uniform to do it.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feb 14: Random Encounter | Troschlusspanik**
> 
> **This is the fear that time is running out. Literally "gate-closing-panic"
> 
> * * *
> 
> I've actually been wanting to write this pairing, so there might be more coming in the future.

Tsuna tugged nervously at the hem of his skirt, cursing himself for the hundredth time for agreeing to help his mother hand out fliers for some charity event she was involved with.

He still wasn't sure why he had to crossdress to do it, but apparently it was a requirement. His only consolation was that with the amount of bobby pins and decorations keeping his hair from going in every direction like it usually did, and the fact that he was well outside his usual hang out area, he shouldn't be crossing paths with anybody who could recognize him.

“You smell familiar.”

_Just his luck._

Letting out what he hoped was a girly enough giggle, Tsuna waved a flier in Ken's face and made to turn and walk away, but the other grabbed his wrist and suddenly he was all up in his face.

“You look familiar.”

The blush and embarrassment on show on his face weren't fake, and Tsuna decided that as soon as he was home he'd hide in his bed and not come out for a week.

“I'm sorry, sir, but I'm working at the moment...” and did his voice sound a few pitches too high? He was going to hide for the rest of his life.

“Cute,” murmured Ken.

Scrap hiding, Tsuna was going to _die_. He needed to stay calm, walk away, and forget the whole day ever happened.

“We should grab a bite together after you're done with work.”

“What?” Because, what?

“A date.”

Not even dying was going to be enough to cancel the shame Tsuna was feeling at the moment. He guessed at that point his face was so hot that it had fried his brain, because he couldn't stop it from thinking that of all the people in his life, Joshima Ken really wasn't the worst one he could go on a date with.

His brain was definitely fried at that point, because the next word out of Tsuna's mouth was, “Okay.”

A huge smile appeared on Ken's face, and it was honestly kind of handsome. Only kind of. He didn't _really_ think Ken was handsome. It was just that the way his scar stretched as his lips quirked up... Tsuna was going to bash his head against the nearest wall and end his misery once for all.

“See you when you're done, then! You know where to find me.”

_Fuck._

 

 


End file.
